The Green Dress
by SecretFireSoul
Summary: Stan has been acting strange around him and Kyle doesn't know why but when he, Stan, Kenny and Cartman play dress-ups and Kyle is forced to wear a tight green dress will the truth finally come out? /SLASH/ Kyle's POV. Stan and Kyle One-shot : Some language.


**The Green Dress**

**I do not own South Park or its characters! (obviously)**

**Style (Stan and Kyle) one-shot **

**/SLASH/ WARNING - If you don't like it, don't read it! It's as simple as that! :) but I have one question: If you don't like slash then how is it that you stumbled onto this page? Hmmmm?**

**Also Some Language (but seriously? Just deal with it!)**

**The boys are aged somewhere between 15-19 (not sure exactly but they are definitely older than they are in the show!) **

**Despriction: Stan has been acting strange around him and Kyle doesn't know why but when Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman play dress-ups and Kyle is forced to wear a tight green dress will the truth finally come out? /SLASH/ Style. Kyle's POV. **

**SECOND WARNING - I wrote the Author's note and the end of this story very late at night so I apoligize for any spelling errors or random crap that doesn't make sense (like this warning).**

**Author's Note: ****Hello again! This is my second FanFiction (Eeek!). I am incredibly sorry that this one was published so long after the first. I had end of Semester Exams at school plus a music Exam which was today actually so you should be thankfull that instead of sleeping like everyone else in the world normally does at 3:45 in the morning I was finishing this for you.**

**I actually wrote "Taste Jewish?" halfway through writing this one cause I liked both ideas but I thought they deserved seperate stories. So I began writing this one first but because it took longer to finish it is the second. **

**Also there was originally (yeah ... pretty sure I spelt that wrong haha so tired -_- ) going to be a full on sex scene between Kyle and Stan in this but when I first started this story it came out all wrong so I left this story for a while and only just now came back to it, scaped the sex scene and re-wrote the ending. **

**Sooo I hope you can forgive me for the horribly uncreative ending :P but I just love the thought of what would happen if Stan and Kyle did get together finally only to be found out by Cartman ... with a video camera. And 'yes!' I know, I know, it has been done before but usually Stan and Kyle go all physco about people knowing soooooo instead I thought I'd just make them just be like "Fuck 'em! I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want and I want to DO you!" x3 **

**SoOoOoOOoo yer that's 'bout it. I'm sorry this is a very LONG note. I hope you like my story and please reveiw and stuff cause then you will be officially AWESOME! (To me anyway.)**

**Okay so Night Night and Bye Bye :) I really need to get some sleep! I'm going on a school camp tomorrow and I haven't even begun to think about packing yet :/ okay BYEBYE i love you my fluffly little bunnies X3 **

**P.S. I have a fanfic in works at the moment that is actually longer than a one-shot (like with multiple chapters and everything :3 ) and contains other couples as well as Style and has different character's POVs (including Stan and Kenny). And I have a lot of ideas for more oneshots too (I even made a list). If only I had more time and energy and less homework and Exams :P but I promise to write more soon and to put up the first chapter of the longer one as soon as possiable :)**

* * *

My three best friends, Stan, Kenny and Cartman, and I crouched around a big wooden box filled with dress up clothes. We were staying at Kenny's grandparents' house for the weekend. It was his mother's side of the family so they weren't _quite_ as poor as Kenny's family. They had a decent enough house but all of their furniture was really crappy and old. The house was also covered in dust because they were too old to clean it regularly which was bad news for me; and an asthma attack was the last thing I needed.

I didn't know why but Stan had been acting really strange around me. He had barely talked to me in a week, and when I spoke to him he acted weird. Either not looking at me at all or just staring at me but not actually listening to anything I said, and then acting really embarrassed when he realized that he'd zoned-out.

When I'd asked Stan what was wrong he'd said 'nothing', but I knew he was lying. I wouldn't mind as much if Stan had just told me that he couldn't tell me. But I was really bothered by the fact that he wouldn't even admit that _something_ was wrong. I was getting worried, thinking it was my fault; that I'd done something to him. I promised myself that whatever it was I would help Stan somehow and that I would act as normal as possible around him.

"Oh killer, guys! A pirate hat!" yelled the fat boy taking the hat from inside the box and putting it on his head. "This is so tits!"

"Stop saying tits Cartman, it isn't an adjective!" I yelled but Cartman, who was looking in at himself in the mirror, ignored me.

"Pft. What's so good about pirates? Ninjas are way better!" Kenny said taking off his hood for a second but only to cover his head again with a ninja mask.

"No way, Kenny. Ninjas are faggy!" said Cartman putting an eye patch over his left eye.

"Dude, you're only saying that cause you're too fat to be one." Stan said. I smiled; at least he was okay enough to still rip on Cartman.

"Oi! I am not fat, I'm big boned! Just ask my mum that's what she says." The fat boy yelled.

"Fine, you're right. You're _totally _not fat. Actually you're like the skinniest person I know." Stan said still searching through the box.

"Haha, very funny." Cartman said scowling at him.

"Nah, Kyle's definitely the skinniest." Stan said smiling.

I opened my mouth to say something but just closed it again. I couldn't disagree because, well, it wastrue. I _was_ pretty skinny, much more than any of the other boys in our year, and probably more so than most of the girls too. I couldn't do or say anything so I just glared at Stan for a second then went back to searching through the box.

After Kenny and Cartman had claimed all of the pieces for their outfits there were only two decent costumes left in the box. ('decent' meaning not covered in rips, holes, burns or 'questionable' stains) One was a footballer's outfit with a jersey, a helmet and stuff. The other costume was a dress, and not just any dress. It was a very revealing, very tight looking little green dress.

"Here you go!" said Stan scooping up the football costume for himself and handing the green dress to me smiling.

"What? I'm not wearing that!" I yelled.

"Why not Kahl?" Asked Cartman.

I looked at him in shock. "Really?" I said tilting my head.

"Kyle, if you don't wear it then we can't play dress up." He said.

"Why can't Stan wear it instead?" I wined.

"Because, dude. He's not a girl." Cartman answered as if it was a stupid question.

"What? I'm not a girl either!" I yelled standing up.

"Yeah, but you're the girly-est guy in our group." He said.

"I am **not **the girly-est guy in our group! How could you guys say that about me!" I protested stamping my foot, which in retrospect probably didn't help my case.

"Well first of all Kahl, you worry too much like the little Jew fag you are, you are way too skinny for a normal guy and you're wearing a bracelet -" Cartman said listing them off on his fingers.

"- Stan has one two, you dumbass, their friendship bracelets." I cut Cartman off pointing at Stan's on his wrist.

"Well fine, but still Stan wouldn't fit into that small dress plus that football jersey would look like a dress on you anyway." Cartman folded his arms as he made his last point.

I couldn't argue with that, it was just fact. Stan wouldn't fit in the dress and I wouldn't fit in the footballer's uniform. "Urgh, I fucking hate you guys." I grumbled closing my eyes in frustration, "fine! I'll wear the fucking dress, but there's no way I'm getting changed into a dress in front of you guys." I grabbed the dress from Stan's hand and ran to bathroom.

* * *

I immerged anxiously from the bathroom a few minutes later, after thoroughly looking at myself in the mirror from every angle. I had to admit: I didn't look too bad. In a strange way the dress actually looked really good on me and it fitted perfectly. I was mostly anxious just because I was worried about what the others would think. It was so awkward; I felt like dying. I reached the door of the room which the others were in. I could hear them laughing as they messed around in their costumes. I slowly opened the door and entered. They immediately stopped and looked at me. I buried my face in my hands and groaned. "Urgh, this is so awkward!" I said, my voice muffled.

"You forgot something when you left." I heard Stan say. I felt someone put something on my head and I looked up to see Stan standing in front of me. He had put a black head band with a green bow on top of my head. "There." He said smiling at me. I smiled back weakly, still feeling uncomfortable and awkward. Then suddenly Stan reached down behind my legs, knocking me off my feet, and scooping me up in his arms. "Don't worry fair maiden, I shall save you from the evil pirate and his first mate/ninja sidekick!" Stan said valiantly, swinging me away from Kenny and Cartman.

"Argh! Thar be no escapin' the wrath of Captain Greybeard! We need this here lassie to tell us where to find the treasure!" Yelled Cartman, scrambling on top of the old box.

I felt a smile creeping onto my face as Stan held me in his arms. I knew that, no matter how awkward a situation was, with Stan near me I would always feel like I did then. I felt comfortable, safe and ... something else?

* * *

We eventually got tired and decided to watch a movie, keeping our costumes on through pure laziness. Eric claimed the sofa for his own as he was too fat for anyone to sit next to him on it, Kenny sprawled on the floor in a heap of dusty old pillows and blankets he'd found, leaving me and Stan a choice between joining Kenny on the floor (and risking being violated) or the one person couch to the left of the sofa.

"You take the couch, dude." I said to Stan, then saw Kenny's rapist smile and added, "I'll build a barrier between me and Kenny." I turned to make my way to the pile on the floor when Stan grabbed my wrist, pulling me over to the small couch. He stole a soft looking blanket from the floor and sat down on the couch, pulling me down into his lap and then wrapping the blanket around the two of us.

"You guys are so Gay." Cartman said watching us from the sofa. Stan just rolled his eyes at him. As the movie began, I took off the head band, as it was starting to annoy me, and rested my head against Stan's chest. I felt his cheek against my head as Stan rested his head on top of mine. I nestled closer into Stan, inhaling his mouthwatering scent, smiling to myself.

* * *

At some point during the movie, I don't remember when exactly, I had fallen asleep. I woke up to the sound of voices but kept my eyes closed, pretending I was still asleep.

"That movie was the tits." I heard Cartman say. The springs in the sofa groaned as he got up.

Kenny mumbled a response that I couldn't hear, most likely something linking Cartman's comment to the main character's big breasted love interest. Kenny and Cartman laughed.

"Dude. I am like _so_ tired." Cartman said yawning. "You coming to bed Stan?"

'_Dammit!'_ I thought to myself. _'I'm going to have to move.'_

Stan's chest moved as he answered, "Nah, Kyle's asleep; I don't won't to wake him. You guys go ahead, I'll just sleep here." I celebrated in my head.

"Fags." Cartman whispered to Kenny as they left the room.

I felt a tug on my hair as Stan played with it, twirling it around his fingers. I could feel his heart beating low and slowly. He was so relaxed and calm. I could feel my own heart pumping hard and fast against my chest. Why? I could feel how close we were to each other. I could sense every part of my skin that touched his and I shivered. Stan, seeing this as a sign that I was cold, moved his arms underneath the blanket, wrapping them around me. His hand brushed back and forth across my arm, as he tried to use the friction to warm me. I shivered again.

"Kyle?" Stan whispered in my ear.

I decided to have some fun with him. "Stan." I mumble sleep talking like and shifted myself slightly, turning my head to face him, showing him that I was still asleep.

I could almost hear the smile on his face as he whispered, using his pet names for me, "oh Ky-ky. My cute, innocent, adorable little Kyley-bear." He rested his head against mine again, this time pressing his mouth into my hair. "_Nice, kick a man when he's asleep," _I thought_._ I had to get revenge; he knew that I hated it when he called me that. Ky-ky I could live with, but not Kyley-bear! It was okay though; I knew how to push his buttons, to get him back.

I moaned pressing myself closer to him, "mmm Marsh-mallow." I laughed evilly inside my head; Stan _hated_ being called Marsh-mallow. Then I felt him shaking against my head. The sounds coming from his mouth muffled in my hair. Stan was laughing? _'That dick!'_ I thought. _'When I try to unconsciously annoy him, he just laughs at me!' _

Then I heard a sob escape Stan's mouth. He was crying. Stan tightened his arms around me, hugging me while he cried into my hair.

The game was over. I couldn't pretend to sleep anymore; Stan needed me.

I opened my eyes. The room was dark, except for one little lamp in the corner that had been left on, but I could still see pretty well.

"Stan?" I whispered, turning my torso fully to look at him.

"Oh, Kyle! You're awake." He said in a quiet voice turning his face away from me as he quickly tried to wipe away his tears.

I raised my hand up, placing it lightly on Stan's cheek and forced him to look at me. "Stan, what's wrong?" I whispered creasing my forehead in worry.

"I … I just … can't go on …." Stan said a tear escaping down his face.

"Stan, if you're thinking of going Goth again: don't. Wendy isn't worth it." I said trying to be sharp but sympathetic at the same time.

"This isn't about Wendy. I couldn't give two shits about her." He said smiling briefly before continuing. "… It's … about you, Kyle … I can't go on without you …"

"I'm right here, always." I said, confused but still trying to reassure Stan.

"I know." Stan whispered but he shook his head. I listened to the rain fall outside as he cried silently and I brushed away his tears with my hand.

"Stan," I said delicately, feeling as though if I said the wrong words the fragile boy in front of me would shatter. Stan looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I placed my hands on either side of his face and spoke again. "Please, tell me."

Tears streamed down Stan's face as I held his to mine. He bit his lip trying to find the right words.

"… Kyle, I'm sorry." He began, taking my hands from his face and encasing them in his. "I know you don't feel the same as I do. I wish that you would, but I won't hold it against you. You need to know that I can't help myself; I didn't choose to feel like this. I wish that I didn't. I wish that I was normal and that I felt normal. I wish that I wasn't able to love because despite what people say, I would rather to never have loved than to have loved a felt this … this horrible, cruel, painful torture. But still, I don't blame you. I blame myself. I'm the one with the problem, not you. I'm so sorry, Kyle."

"Stan." I said smiling slightly. "You're rambling."

Stan didn't smile back, but instead closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and finally confessed. "Kyle … I … I think I'm in love with you. No, I know I'm in love with you. I love you so much; I don't know what to do. My heart beats so fast when you just look at me that it hurts. Every time we touch I can't help but want more of you. Who wouldn't? You're just so perfect and amazing and beautiful and loving. I don't deserve to even look at you, let alone sit here talking to you. I love every single fucking thing about you. I just can't even … explain … how much I want you to stay in my arms, like this, forever. I just want to be close to you, even if I can't be with you in the way that I _desperately_ want. I don't know if I'm gay or what. All I know is how I feel and what I want. I love you, Kyle."

I stared at Stan trying to take in his words but he just kept on talking, rambling.

"I so sorry but its true and I understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again. I understand if you're disgusted and you hate me but please don't leave me. I can deal with the pain. I can be your friend and nothing more. Just stay … please?" Stan begged, suddenly terrified that I was going to leave after hearing his words.

I nodded speechless, as my mind sorted through his confession. Stan groaned, putting his head in his hands, "Urgh! I fucked up everything! I'm sorry, Kyle. I'm so, so sor-" His apology was cut off as I took his hands, dragging them away from his face, and pressed my lips to his.

Stan immediately reacted, moving his lips against mine. After I got over the shock of my own actions, my brain caught up and I realized what was happening. Stan's lips moved with mine silently until I pulled away, gasping for breath. I pulled Stan down to the floor, so that he was lying flat on his back, then I moved myself so that I was sitting on top of Stan; one leg either side of his waist. I put a hand on either side of his head and lowered myself down, so that I was face to face with Stan.

He grabbed my shoulders pulling me down to him, pressing our lips together again. I sank into Stan as the kiss progressed. My heart was racing. As I pulled away for air, Stan moved his lips to the hollow in my neck; kissing, biting, sucking. I moaned as I shivered again. "I love you too, Stan!" I said still shivering. Stan stopped and looked at me smiling. I smiled and kissed him again. I reached my hands down to his chest, grabbing the football jersey and pulling it over his head then proceeded kissing down his neck, across his chest and down his stomach.

I unbuckled his belt and jeans pulling them all the way down and off his feet, and then returned to pulled down his blue boxers, off his feet again, revealing Stan's hardened erection. I looked up to Stan and winked then crawl back up to his face, sat up and turned. "Would you, please?" I asked Stan, indicating to the zip on the back of the green dress. Stan smirked and sat up. He unzipped the dress slowly, kissing down my back at every lower point the zip revealed. Stan turned me around to face him and slipped the dress off over my head then pulled off my boxers like I had to him. He laid me down while kissing my neck. I moaned feeling his tongue brush across my skin.

I felt Stan playfully nibble at my neck and suddenly it was all too much. I couldn't hold myself back; I needed more!

"Let's do it, Stan; all the way! I want you so bad! Come on, Stanley! Fuck me!" I pleaded.

Stan stopped and stared at me, shocked by my random outburst. "Kyle, are you sure?" He asked warily, biting his bottom lip.

I looked Stan straight in his eyes then slowly moved closer. Our foreheads rested against each other's. Stan's face was so close to mine, I could feel his hot breath flowing over my skin.

Our lips touched.

This kiss had less force and urgency behind it than the others. It wasn't full of the realization and passion of the others.

It was full of something else.

... Love.

It was simply just sweet and beautiful and perfect. As we parted and it ended, I knew that it would never truly end and that as long as we kept it going in our hearts, we would never truly part.

Stan leant down and whispered in my ear the words that I had longed to hear him say again, "I love you Kyle."

"I know." I laughed, kissing my best friend.

"Ho-ly Shit!" Cartman gasped. We hastily pulled away and looked up to see Cartman standing in the doorway holding a video camera.

I froze.

He grinned slyly then took off out of the room and down the hallway.

I looked back at Stan. We were completely naked, in each other's arms, in a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, with the footballers outfit and the green dress flung across to the other side of the room and we had just been kissing.

"Oh no!" Stan said staring after Cartman.

"Oh well!" I said pulling Stan's lips back to mine.

I didn't care about Cartman or his camera; I was happy.


End file.
